Sois mienne à jamais
by Heilen Black
Summary: Quand l'amour est plus fort que la mort. OS. Harry/Ginny


« Quel crétin ! » pensa Ginny Weasley en parcourant d'un pas rapide les couloirs de l'école de magie Poudlard. Son frère était vraiment un sombre idiot ! Ne se rendait-il pas compte du mal qu'il faisait autour de lui ? Après Hermione Granger, sa meilleure amie, c'était elle qui subissait les colères de son frère. Son frère ! Celui qui était censé la protégée et l'aidée dans la vie. Et non pas passer ses nerfs sur elle. Elle ne lui avait rien demander après tout ! Et bien sûr, avec son fort caractère, Ginny ne s'était pas laissée marcher sur les pieds et une nouvelle dispute avait éclatée entre le quatuor. Harry défendait Ronald et Hermione était du côté de Ginny. Les élèves de l'école s'étaient une nouvelle fois délectés de cette échange glacial. Et les ragots allaient de bon train maintenant !

Finalement, la rouquine arriva sur le balcon de la Tour d'Astronomie. Malgré l'heure tardive, les températures étaient encore chaudes. Elle s'accouda au rebord et observa l'horizon qui s'étendait à perte de vue face à elle. Ses mains tremblaient encore, signe de la forte colère qu'elle avait ressentis envers Ronald. Elle le savait bête, et parfois maladroit mais cette fois, il avait dépassé les limites ! S'en prendre à sa propre petite sœur. Pour une faute qu'elle n'avait en aucun cas commise. Jamais Ginny n'avait dévoilé à qui que ce soit les pires secrets embarrassants de son frère. Pourtant, le rouquin était persuadé du contraire … Et de nouveau, Harry avait pris sa défense, voulant à tout prix évité une dispute entre les deux Weasley. Mais Ginny, sa petite amie, avait pris sa pour un signe de trahison. Le jeune homme avait de son côté, lui aussi subis une des colères de sa chère et tendre.

Au fond, la jeune femme s'en voulait. Quoi de plus normal ! Elle aimait Harry Potter de tout son cœur. C'était sa défense à elle qu'il aurait dû prendre et non pas celle de son meilleur ami. Mais le jeune homme avait crû bien faire et ça, Ginny en avait conscience. Mais ce sentiment de mal-être persisté … Comme si son cœur, lui-même, lui demandait de pardonner le brun. Ainsi tout redeviendrait comme avant entre eux. Comme au début de leur idylle, un an plutôt. Car bientôt, cela ferait un an jour pour jour, que Harry Potter avait scellé ses lèvres avec celles de Ginny Weasley, marquant le début de leur romance. Un moment à jamais gravait dans sa mémoire. Depuis combien de temps attendait-elle cet instant ? Cinq ans, six ans. Peut être même plus. À croire qu'il était le bon. Que jamais elle ne vivrait une histoire aussi forte avec un autre garçon. Ils étaient fait l'un pour l'autre. Elle en était persuadée. C'était écrit noir sur blanc depuis sa naissance.

Pourtant, la vie en avait décidé autrement. Atteinte d'une maladie moldue, Ginny n'avait plus que quelques mois à vivre dans ce monde si rose, si beau. Bientôt, elle rejoindrait son frère et son père, morts au combat cinq mois plutôt. Personne ne savait comment la jeune femme avait pût développer cette pathologie. Jamais dans l'histoire du monde magique, un sorcier n'avait était atteint d'une maladie venant de l'autre monde. Mais les faits étaient là, bien réels. Lui rappelant que chaque jour était un pas de plus vers sa déchéance. Paisible et heureuse, elle croquait la vie à pleine. Mais son frère avait brisé cette bulle de bien être, sans y faire attention.

─ Je suis un sombre crétin, lança une voix dans son dos.

Ginny ne se retourna pas pour autant. Elle savait que c'était lui. Harry revenait toujours vers elle. En s'excusant à chaque fois de son comportement puérile et absurde. Et à chaque fois, la jeune femme retombait dans ses bras. L'amour en était la seule raison …

─ C'est bien que tu le reconnaisse, approuva-t-elle, le regard perdu dans l'horizon.

─ Ne m'en veux pas, reprit Harry.

Il s'était rapproché et elle pouvait maintenant sentir son souffle dans sa nuque et le doux contact de ses mains sur ses hanches. Pourtant, elle n'esquiva aucun mouvement, le laissant se confondre en excuses.

─ Je reconnais que je n'aurais pas dû prendre la défense de Ron, soupira Harry. D'accord, c'était complètement idiot mais tu sais bien que je voulais bien faire ! Tu le connais aussi bien que moi. Il ne mesure pas la portée de ses mots. Si tu lui en veux, je peux le comprendre mais je te promets de ne plus jamais recommencer. … Dis quelque chose je t'en prie ! … Ginny ?

─ Je t'aime, dit simplement la jeune femme en se retournant vers Harry.

─ Épouse-moi, répondit le jeune homme en retour. Sois mienne à jamais !

[…]

─ Bonjour mon amour, souffla Harry Potter en déposant un bouquet de roses rouge sur la tombe de marbre, étendue face à lui. Comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ? Moi, de mon côté je ne peux pas dire que le monde est beau car tu n'es plus là, mais je reprends goût à la vie. Notamment grâce à Esmée. Elle est si pleine de vie malgré son âge. Je l'aime tellement si tu savais ! La famille l'aime beaucoup aussi. Teddy aussi comprend que maintenant, elle est la seule femme de ma vie. Il me parle souvent de toi, me demandant si je t'ai remplacé. C'est faux, bien entendu. Esmée ne sera jamais à ta hauteur. À moins que … Ronald et Hermione t'envoient le bonjour depuis la France. La préparation de leur mariage avance petit à petit et je me demande comment ces deux-là font pour être encore ensemble à l'heure qu'il est … ( rire qui se brise ). Je … je t'aime. Tu me manque. Chaque jour loin de toi est une torture, mais je sais que tu ne voudrais pas que je te rejoigne tout de suite, chérie. Alors, garde-moi une place là-haut, près de toi, d'accord ? Je prendrai soin d'Esmée en attendant. Maintenant, plus aucune menace ne plane sur nous. Lord Voldemort est enfin mort. Je suis libéré d'un poids si tu savais. Mais, jamais ce ne sera comme avant … Je dois te le laisser mon amour, Esmée m'attend .. Ta mère a accepté de la gardée durant l'après-midi. Elle est le plus beau cadeau que tu m'aie offert. Elle te ressemble tellement. Les mêmes cheveux roux, la même bouille et le même caractère intrépide. Avec mes yeux. Elle va avoir un an dans quelques jours. Quand elle sera plus grande, je lui parlerai de toi. De sa merveilleuse maman partie trop tôt. Je t'aime mon amour, et à jamais.

Ginevra Molly Weasley-Potter

11 août 1981 – 15 décembre 1999

À notre fille, notre sœur,

à mon unique amour et

à ma maman.

« _Sois mienne à jamais _»

H.P.

* Esmée Ginny Lily Potter est née le 7 juillet 1999 à l'infirmerie de l'école de Poudlard. Son nom est en référence à une auteure magique que Ginny Weasley affectionnée beaucoup durant son enfance, notamment pour ses romans pour enfant. Ils ont choisis ce nom car quelques mois avec l'accouchement, le couple Potter hésitait beaucoup entre Lily et Molly. Finalement c'est Hermione, la marraine d'Esmée, qui a suggéré ce nom.


End file.
